


I'm NOT Lonely

by orphan_account



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Basically, But lowkey whipped, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, Hybrid jihoon, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, More Character my be added, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Ongwink is really cute, Owner Seongwoo, Please give it lots of love, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Romance, Seongwoo is whipped, Sex Toys, Sharing a Bed, There is romance, not really a plot, so i guess it's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Ong, Aren't you like...lonely?”Seongwoo looks up from his phone,blankly staring at his friend;his pink lips pressed into a thin line.“I-I mean don’t you get lonely?” Daniel stammers,sheepishly scratching the back of his head.“Um? Hell no, I got my teddy bear to keep me company.”“You’re 22.”Seongwoo scoffs,“And you're 20 and still live off Jisung Hyung.”It was Daniel's turn to stare blankly at his friend.“You live off Jisung Hyung too.”“I panicked, Shut up.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I' am Little Rap, A pleasure to be doing business with AO3~ this my first Fic and my first work in this fandom. I will update every Saturday,Please leave Kudos and Comments down below I will do my very best.

This week was shit.

“Seongwoo Hyung!”

The male lifts his head,pulling away his brown eyes from his phone. Black neatly trimmed hair stuck to his forehead as he sat comfortable on the messy sofa. A bag of half empty wasabi chips on the coffee table almost forgotten when a slim hand slipped in. A well rounded male with a concern brown eyes,pretty blonde hair and a wide grin stood in the entrance,his eyes were folded into crescents.

“How did you get in?” Seongwoo jokes as the younger male makes his way over to the couch not bothered by the mess as sits down. “Do you just come in unannounced Daniel?”

Daniel smiles,shifting his weight to get more comfortable. “I thought you enjoy having me over.”

“Only when you bring food.” Seongwoo mutters,turning his attention back to his phone. Speaking of food he could go for some nicely done Korean BBQ right about now. Seongwoo types “Korean BBQ take out” and Daniel silently watches him. The silence was comfortable usually when Daniel comes over the exchange either a few words or have a huge conversation about growing another eyeball.

“Hyung?”

Seongwoo hums softly,giving the younger a sign that he was indeed listening(and ordering take out)

“Aren't you like...lonely?”

Seongwoo looks up from his phone,blankly staring at his friend;his pink lips pressed into a thin line.

“I-I mean don’t you get lonely?” Daniel stammers,sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

“Um? Hell no, I got my teddy bear to keep me company.”

“You’re 22.”

Seongwoo scoffs,

“And you're 20 and still live off Jisung Hyung.”

It was Daniel's turn to stare blankly at his friend.

“You live off Jisung Hyung too.”

“I panicked, Shut up.” Seongwoo snaps,but there was no bass in his voice,his eyes downcast. Daniel gently nudges the older shoulder with a huff.

“I can't keep visiting you forever-you need to get outside and meet people, Hyung.”

Seongwoo mumbles something incoherent,clearly against the younger idea.

“I like living alone. It’s peaceful.”

Daniel rolls his eyes,slapping the older his thigh gently,a small smile spreading across his pink lips as he gaze at his friend who had his nose buried in his phone. Seongwoo wasn't usually a distance person-he partied and kept Daniel up all night when he came in drunk in their shared apartment.

“Liar.”

“That's my middle name. I’m ordering food want any?”

Daniel sighs,slumping his shoulders just a bit.

“Sure...make sure to ask for extra ketchup.”  
-  
Seongwoo didn't mind living alone. It been around 3 months since Daniel moved out with his boyfriend Jaehwan. And Seongwoo was happy for him,respected his decision as long as he visit once and awhile. Daniel was happy. And that's all that matters. Seongwoo brought his chopsticks to his mouth biting down in the large freshly cut steak. Letting out a small noise as the juice flooded his mouth with all kinds of rich spices-

“Hyung,Slow down you're going to choke.”

Seongwoo chewed slower at the younger demand frowning just a bit. He loved Daniel. He reminded him of a loyal puppy. Sweet and endearing especially when he smiles or laughs. Seongwoo turns his attention back to his food bitterly. He should have asked the younger out before Jaehwan got his hands on him. Maybe then he wouldn't feel so Hollow.

“Shouldn't you be pointing your concern on Jaehwan?” Seongwoo mumbles,chewing slowly and Daniel frowns.

“Just because I’m dating doesn't mean I can't care for my best friend.”

“You didn't seem to care when you moved out.” Seongwoo says lowly. Daniel face fell. Great.

Seongwoo swallowed,sometimes he wished he could shut the fuck up sometimes.

“Look...I had a crappy week-”

Daniel sighs,setting his chopsticks,Seongwoo bites his tongue when the younger looks up at him.

“It’s okay Hyung. I know me moving out still doesn't sit well with you.” Daniel says,frowning, “How about I help you find one tomorrow?”

Seongwoo stiffly nods.

Daniel smiles again and goes back to eating. Seongwoo just stares at him before groaning internally.

Way to go Ong!!!  
-  
Seongwoo stared at himself in the mirror,his fingers trailing through his messy black hair in frustration. He really wished he didn't agree on “finding a new roommate” Seongwoo also wished he kept his mouth shut.

“Just get over it Ong!” Seongwoo yells to himself as he leaves the bathroom,and zips up his fluff navy jacket,checking his phone for messages. New message from _Kang Got Thighs_ appeared on his phone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Hyung, I'm here waiting for you out front.**

_Kang Got Thighs_

 

**Give me a year**

_Ong Shit_

 

 

 

**Do I have to get Jisung hyung to drag you out?**

_Kang Got Thighs_

**I would like to keep my dick plz.**

**I'll be out in a second**

 

 

_Ong Shit_

 

 

 

Seongwoo quickly runs out the door,locking it behind him. He puts on a smile this wasn't so bad he gets to spend time with his for former roommate without Jaehwan-

“Yah Seongwoo! Hurry up we ain't got all day!””

Seongwoo felt his small drop as he stares blankly at Jaehwan who wa sitting in the driver's seat with his shades covering his eyes,his eyebrow raised and his messy brown hair slicked back. His arm was draped around Daniel who was in the staring up at Seongwoo a large(apologetic) smile on his face.

“Why is he here? I thought it was just us.” Seongwoo asks,shooting a glance at Jaehwan then back at Daniel.

“He just driving us…”

Seongwoo pouts.

“He won't bother us I promise. My concerns are only focuses on you.”

“Is one of you concerns kicking this ‘wanna be greaser’ out and driving away into possibly the sunset?”

Daniel laughs and Jaehwan rolled his eyes. “Just get in.”

Seongwoo complies slipping into the back seat and buckling himself in.

“So Daniel where are we going?”

“I know a place.” Daniel simply replies,tapping his finger on the older thigh,stopping when Seongwoo gave him an incredulous look. “What?”

“A strip club?”

“NO!”  
-  
Jaehwan pulls up to a place, the building was huge looked a bit childish..Seongwoo steps out of the car before peering down at Daniel.

“This is the place?”

Daniel nods,with a low hum,taking Seongwoo hand and dragging him inside. Inside was- well Seongwoo didn't know to describe it. The inside was colorful. People no...not people hybrids ran around,their tails swishing back and forth as they passed Them. Daniel leads them to a main desk were(thankfully) was women smiling at them with bright white teeth. What type of toothpaste does this women use???

“Hello Ma’am we just want to observe your dog hybrids today!”

“Sure, Take as long as you like!”

Daniel then drags Seongwoo to other color full room.

“Daniel what is this-”

“I read online that dog hybrids are great roommates and companions.” Daniel cuts him off, “I want you to be happy and not lonely anymore Seongwoo.”

Seongwoo smiles at how sweet his dongsaeng is. He pretends to brush away a fake tear.

“Alright Alright!! You got me feeling all soft inside. I’ll pick out a hybrid just to shut you up.” Seongwoo mutters shoving Daniel out the door so he could have some peace and pick the hybrid he wants.

Seongwoo sighs scratching his head,

“There so many how do I even choose?”

Seongwoo looks around the room,none of them catching his interest. Some were too loud,some were too messy some were-

Seongwoo stops,

Not to far from him a dog hybrid sits by himself in the corner,his head down his fluffy brown ears flat. And out of all the other hybrids this one remained away from the others.

Seongwoo stares at the pup for a bit before taking small footsteps towards till he met it’s eye level. His face was buried in his knees and his shoulder was shaking violently.

“Um..hey.” Seongwoo lamely calls out,softly touching the hybrids shoulder. The hybrid froze and lifted his head slowly. Pretty brown puffy swollen eyes and tear stained rosey cheeks.

Seongwoo breath hitched.

Holy _shit_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another update since it is still Saturday. Pleas leave comments and Kudos down below~

Seongwoo swears he feels like he about to have a heart attack right then and there.

“Hello,” He whispered wanting to run his fingers through the boy hair. “I’m Ong Seongwoo,may I ask what your name is?”

The hybrid looks confused,looking around the room before pointing to himself.

“Are you asking for m-my name?”

The hybrid ears immediately perk up and a tiny smile appears on the hybrid face.

“Hello...I-I’m Jihoon.” The hybrid then dips his head,sadly. “Are you here to adopt a dog hybrid?”

Seongwoo nods.

“There are plenty of hybrids you can choose from then..I won't keep you-” Jihoon mutters,Seongwoo quickly sits next to him.

“You uh...actually caught my eye.” Seongwoo weakly puts,rubbing the nape of his neck, “why aren't you playing with the others?”

Jihoon shrugs,as he stares at the floor, “I don't want to play. I want to be adopted,all of my friends have been adopted by someone and I’ve been stuck here.”

Seongwoo brings his hands to the the smaller boy fluffy ears and hair, and Jihoon allows him.

“I can relate my roommate moved out a few months ago with his boyfriend and left me to watch Disney movies by myself and my teddy bear.”

Jihoon blinks.

“Disney movies?”

Seongwoo nods frowning slightly.

“Yeah..like Mulan...or Aladdin...haven't you watch Disney movies before?”

Jihoon shakes his head sadly. “I heard of them..”

Seongwoo smiles blankly at the boy before his face twisted into horror,Causing the hybrid to giggle at his ‘far-out’ expression.

“You only _heard_ of them?!” Seongwoo screeches standing,and Jihoon nods again stiffly,turning his gaze towards the ground.

“I’m sorr-”

“Park Jihoon right?” Seongwoo interrupts.

“Ye-”

“Wait here.” Seongwoo quickly runs out the room(stumbling over a few things) before going over to the main desk,grabbing Daniel and dragging him along the way.

“Hello, I would like to adopt the Dog hybrid Park Jihoon. “ Seongwoo demands, ignoring the younger protesting.

“Park Jihoon? The Husky Inu mix?”

Seongwoo nods as the women types in a few things in her computer.”I will have the adoptions forms and payment ready for you in just a moment. You’ll be able to take him home today if you like.”

Seongwoo bows thankfully,forgetting he Hand Daniel resting in an arm lock for the past 15 minutes.

“Yah! Ong-”

Seongwoo let's go of Daniel taking the papers,and pulling out his checkbook. Daniel fixes his clothes before following the older who quickly sat down on the bench,his pen already running rapidly on the adoption papers.

“What got you all riled up?”

“I was talking to this sad hybrid who has never seen Disney movies.” Seongwoo quickly answers as he flips a page. “He only heard of them what kind of living is that?!”

Daniel laughs at the older exaggeration, “So you found yourself a hybrid you like?” Seongwoo pauses,

“I mean...he relates to me?” Seongwoo states more like a question, “All of his friends got adopted and he got left behind-not that I’m saying you did on purpose I understand you wanted to move in with your boyfriend-”

“Hyung, breathe.” Daniel smiles and Seongwoo stops himself.

“Right..uh...Anyway I find him adorable. Like his cheeks are like mochi. And a baby face…”

Seongwoo trails off,writing the check before standing and handing it to the women.

“Please wait here while I get Jihoon to pack some of his stuff.”

Seongwoo dips his head respectively and backs off,licking his lips lightly.

“I can't Wait to show him Beauty and the Beast,Mulan,Cinderella-”

“Hyung, breathe.”  
-  
Jihoon stares at his room that he been sleeping in for the 5 years now. He was getting adopted after all these years he was actually getting a fucking adopted. He didn't have much stuff some beat up tennis shoes some old clothes and a worn out tennis ball that still had the scent of his old owner.

“Jihoon,let's go sweetie.”

The women who had been kind for him for years leads him to the hall then to the lobby where the male- Seogwan? Seongwii? Was standing besides a slightly shorter male. Jihoon shyly keeps his head down as he stands a few feet from the older male,who gives him a warm smile.

“Ready to come home and live with me Jihoonie?”

Jihoon couldn't help but wag his fluffy tail happily,nodding,the older had his hand out stretch for him to take as the slightly shorter male took whatever stuff was in his hand.

“Seongwoo Hyung is ador-”

“I know.”

Seongwoo! That's how you pronounce his name-

“We going to pop popcorn and have a Disney matron at my house Jihoonie! I swear you’ll love them especially Mulan-” Seongwoo rambles already comfortable with the younger and Jihoon just smiles and nods and sometime shyly replies to his new owner.

_He finally got adopted_

-  
“Thanks for the ride you geasy pimple. Bye Daniel!” Seongwoo lazily waves helping Jihoon with his stuff as They drove off.

“Why do you talk to Jaehwan-ssi that way??” Jihoon asks,confused. Jaehwan was really nice and welcoming when he entered the car-unlike Seongwoo who was being a complete prick to Jaehwan throughout the car ride.

“He sucked my best friend dick,took Daniel and left me here to rot alone.”

Jihoon giggles. “Your over exaggerating-”

“I am not. He did sucked my best friend dick. I walked in on them-”

“Too much! Too much!” Jihoon waved his hands in front of his owners face then immediately dropping his hands to his sides in embarrassment. “I’m sorry-”

“Nothing to apologize for, I’m glad you stop me or I would have gave you a very elaborate Description on what I witnessed.”

Jihoon finds himself laughing again.

“Anyway~ let's watch movies together.” Seongwoo guides Jihoon into his apartment singing on how slightly messy it was, “Sorry for the mess.”

Jihoon shrugs it off,shuffling into the living on the couch,his eyes wandering around. Seongwoo sets his new roommate things,entering the kitchen. “You can have a look around!”

“Okay.”

Jihoon doesn't move from his spot. He’s afraid he’ll break something. He bites his bottom lip nervously.  
Things was so far going well and they known each other for a couple of hours. Jihoon wasn't sure what to call his owner-well he knows what he wants to call his owner but again he was too shy to ask. Seongwoo comes over with two bowls of popcorn and a smile on face.

“Here--” Seongwoo gingerly hands Jihoon the bowl before settling down next to Hybrid careful not to sit on his tail in the process. “I swear you will love these-a cute hybrid like you could use some great movies and bonding time with your new roommate.”

“A-about that..”” Jihoon stutters,as Seongwoo grabs the remote his thumb hovering over the play button,he turns to look at Seongwoo,his brows easier widely his pink lips slightly parted.

“Hm? What's wrong?”

Jihoon swallows,

“I-I don't know what to call you-”

“Seongwoo is fine..or Hyung.”

Jihoon shakes his slightly frustrated,his cheeks puffed out slightly. No he didn't want to call his owner by his name-that was disrespectful!

“Can I call you something-g else?? If that's okay..?” Jihoon nervously asks, and Seongwoo nods,gesturing to the younger to spit it out. Jihoon let's out a breath that he didn't know how long he was holding. They stared at each other for a bit as the question leaves Jihoon mouth.

“Can I call you Daddy?”

Seongwoo chokes on his popcorn,he coughs a bit before turning to Jihoon wide eyed. Sensing his discomfort Jihoon again apologizes,his ears droopy.

“I’m sorry-It was a dumb question-never mind--”

“Will you feel more comfortable if you call me ‘Daddy’?’”

Jihoon felt heat rise to his cheeks as he nods,Seongwoo ponders a bit,before nodding.

“Okay, I don't see anything wrong with you calling me that.Make me feel special.” Seongwoo then squeezes the hybrid cheeks before turning back to the screen,patting his lap indicating for the hybrid to sit on his lap. Jihoon does hesitantly,his face still red in embarrassment. Seongwoo smiles lightly at the hybrid action.

“You're so cute.”  
-  
Jihoon face was pressed against the television screen his tail rapidly slapping the floor and his arms out stretched around it,High pitched whines came from his mouth as the credits came on the screen. Seongwoo watches him grinning widely.

“I told you would love Mulan-”

“Is there a second movie?!” Jihoon demands,pacing over to taller male,smiling widely when he nods.

“There is but-”

“Can we watch it?”

Seongwoo pets the boy's head,rubbing his ears with affection,

“We could but I swear it's not good compared to the first one. They downgraded my baby Mulan-”

“Please, _Daddy_? If I don't like it we can watch something else.

Seongwoo felt a cold shiver run down his spine. He wasn't really a person who was into kinks(he’s lying) if you can call this a kink… maybe Jihoon just wants to call him that because Seongwoo look more like a father figure. He didn't mind, he really didn't but when this adorable husky inu mix with big pretty brown eyes stare at you with a pout with his pretty pink lips and floppy brown ears-

“Alright! Let's watch Mulan 2!” Seongwoo claims,clapping his hand together standing,to get the disk. As Jihoon follows his small hand intertwining with his large hand,his tail trailing behind him swishing back and forth happily. And Seongwoo never felt so weak in the _knees_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update!

Jihoon cracked open his eyelids,blinking in confusion,he was laying in something soft-not like his spring hard mattress at the Hybrid Adoption Center. He slowly sits up,smacking his lips lightly before turning over to see his daddy sleeping next to him snoring loudly next to him. Jihoon smiles widely,his new daddy was awesome. They didn't get to finish their Disney marathon yesterday because Jihoon remembers falling asleep on how boring Mulan 2 was.

“Daddy?” Jihoon gently shakes Seongwoo,the older grumbles something softly but made no effort to wake up.Jihoon huffs and shakes the older again till finally Seongwoo half open an eyelid staring sleepily at Jihoon.

“Good morning! Lets make breakfast!”

“Give me a second…” Seongwoo mumbles,sluggishly sitting up and leaning against the headboard. He hasn't woken up this early since Daniel was living here with him. Seongwoo rolls out of bed dramatically walking to the bathroom as his sore limbs ache,Jihoon giggling behind him. “What do you want me to make you for breakfast?” Seongwoo asks,splashing water on his face,

“Crepes,please.” Jihoon provides Seongwoo a towel. Seongwoo ruffles the younger head,and lifts him up on his hip. “Alright crepes coming up--wanna help?”

“Yes!”  
-  
The kitchen was a MESS after they were done(having a few flour fights here and there) Seongwoo watch contently as Jihoon happily devoured the strawberry crepes with delight on his face.

“Let's go shopping today.”

Jihoon pausing his chopsticks still hanging in the corner of his mouth as he looks up at Seongwoo blinking.

“Shopping?”

Seongwoo nods,gesturing to the his pajamas he was wearing, “Since you barely have any clothes and you're going to be living with me.” He stands taking Jihoon empty plate and dumping it in the sink.

“Go wash your face. And brush you teeth.”

Jihoon let's out a whine of protest,as he scoots off his chair.

“Can we just go now? Please?” Jihoon gave him puppy eyes(God fucking damn it) Seongwoo covered his face,screaming and stumbling out of the kitchen,bumping into the side of the table before crumpling pain to the floor.

“Are you okay..?” Jihoon questions staring at the older boy who was now sprawled on the floor,

“I will not let you brainwash me with your eyes!! Go wash your face and brush you teeth you adorable sponge!!”

_Adorable sponge?? What the hell is that??_

Jihoon instead straddled to the floor and pried his hands away from his face giving him a pout. Seongwoo was about to have a heart attack. No he going to have a heart attack. Jihoon tail was thumping loudly against his thigh, his cute little pouty face was working it way through his skull and out his ass.

“OKAY OKAY!! Let's just go shopping-you better brush you teeth later..” Seongwoo grumbles rubbing his temples weakly,as Jihoon gets off him happily but turns to head to the bathroom.

“Uh..Jihoon the front door is this way-” Seongwoo points towards the white door covered in avenger action stickers Daniel and him splatter on it the first day they moved in together.

“I wanna brush my teeth first!”

Seongwoo stares after him silently, before smiling after him,his nails digging into his arm.

“Son of a _bitch_.”  
-  
Seongwoo looks in the rear view mirror,bringing his hands to his black hair,trying to fix a few strands that have unevenly fallen. He smiles at himself before dramatically turning to Jihoon.

“How do I look?”

“Like you just got dumped by your girlfriend so you decided to take the ‘bad boy’ route.”

Seongwoo reaches over pinches Jihoon cheeks harshly,

“Sassy today huh? Is that anyway you should talk to your Daddy, baby?”

_Wait… ‘Baby?’_

Jihoon drops his head suddenly embarrassment,his face flushed at the nickname.

“I mean...y-you look fine…..” Jihoon squeaks out, and Seongwoo pinches his cheek again squeezing it lightly,grinning. Looks like he found someone weakness,he gets out of the car. Jihoon face still red and Seongwoo couldn't help but tease him.

“Let's go pick you out some clothes.” Seongwoo takes Jihoon small hand and pulls into the mall leaving the younger stuttering behind him.  
-  
“Daddy, don't we need a cart?”

“Carts are for weaklings. I can carry your clothes baby.”

Jihoon again flushed at the nick name and goes inside with a soft, “okay..”

Seongwoo leads him to the clothes section and watch the hybrid go to work picking out garishness of colors mainly pink.

“You really like pink…” Seongwoo whistles,taking the clothes in his hands.

“It’s a pretty color.” Jihoon simply states,his ears twitching slightly as he searches for more clothes. Seongwoo patiently waits,on the side,scrolling through his phone.

Around 50 minutes of just shopping….Seongwoo really wished he grabbed a cart-but no he had to be a man and tell Jihoon that carts are for people who can't carry there shit by hands are weaklings. He had around 29 bags In his hands filled with clothes,he sets them on the counter and pulls out his wallet to pay.

“Do you need help carrying the bags?”

Seongwoo runs his fingers through the hybrid hair softly,nodding.

“Yes, _please_.”

Jihoon grabs a cart ignoring Seongwoo exaggerated gasp as he gathers the bags and throws them in,Grabbing the receipt from the cashier and bowing respectfully before turning to Seongwoo with a amused smile.

“You’re WEAK.” Seongwoo bellows, narrowing his eyes as he grabs hold to the cart and scoots out the store towards their car,falling over and hitting the pavement. Jihoon goes over to help him up(while laughing) as Seongwoo unlocks the car. Jihoon closes the trunk.

“We will never speak of this again.”  
-

Seongwoo parks the car,a pout on his lip as Jihoon apologized for laughing(while laughing) as the exit the car.

“Daddy~ I’m sorry-” Jihoon says with a shaky breath,wiping a few tears from his eyes.

“Liar! that’s why you’re still laughing-” Seongwoo stops seeing that his door was slightly open- Fuck did he forget to lock it? He slowly enters the lit up apartment,frowning at a certain person lying comfortable on his couch with his teddy bear tuck under his arm. The male looks up and smiles,

“It took you long enough, Hyung.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut will be revealed in future chapters, Write down in the comments below for any suggestions.

“I see you made yourself right at home.”

Seongwoo grumbles a small smile on his face as he closes the door behind him. Jihoon peeks over Seongwoo to see the Daniel sitting on the couch quite comfortably with a bag of chips in his hand. Daniel gives him a gummy smiles his eyes forming into crescents. As the older made his way towards his friend,Jihoon behind him,

“Sorry hyung,I just checking up on you.”

“That's it?”

Seongwoo asks,setting the millions of bags on the ground,and heading over to the younger boy, Jihoon again follows quietly. Daniel spots him,smiling.

“Hello Jihoonie I hope Seongwoo is treating you right.”Daniel reaches out to the pet the hybrid who allows him,wagging his tail at the touch. “Aigoo he so cute.”

“What about me? I’m cute too.” Seongwoo does a small pout and Daniel pretends to gag,as Jihoon looks between the two confused

“Cover your eyes Jihoon or you’ll be scarred for life.”

“Yah just go if you only care to tease me I’m trying to spend time with my new roommate.”

Seongwoo grabs Daniel wrist and drags him to the door shooing him out.

“Wait wait! I almost forgot!”

Seongwoo halts the door with a raised eyebrow, as Daniel hands him a small box,which he takes staring at it with a frown.

_Energetic condoms! Soft and comfortable you won’t even know it there_!

Seongwoo slams the door in the younger face.

  
-

“What did Daniel Hyung want, Daddy??”

Seongwoo throws the box of condoms away,his eyes rolling to the back of his head in annoyance,as he joins the younger in the couch.

“Nothing,baby.” Seongwoo mutters,wrapping his arms around the smaller boy,playing with his floppy ears. Jihoon hums at the warm touch. His eyes traced on the TV as he watches a Romantic drama-his eyes shining as he watches the two make out the screen.

“Daddy?”

“Hm?” Seongwoo hums,he pauses the Hybrid ears still warm in his hands,as he stares down at Jihoon.

“How come we don’t do that?”

If Seongwoo was drinking something he would have spit it out but he didn’t have a drink so-

“W-wha-“ Seongwoo sputters our,retracting his hands from Jihoon ears,blindingly furiously at the boy. “What kind of question is that?!”

Jihoon tree his head to the side, blinking innocently his brown almond shaped eyes,his ears twitching.

“A good one?” The hybrid replies with uncertainty,his eyes directed to Seongwoo lips his tail wagging softly. “I seen Hybrids daddy's kiss their Hybrids all the time.”

“What have you been watching?!”

“Tv?”

Seongwoo rubs his fingers through his hair. This was going way too fast.

“I-um? Let’s get to know each other first...ya know like get comfortable with each other…” Seongwoo lamely puts ,rubbing his neck nervously,as Jihoon inches closer crawling nearly on top of him then pausing.

“I’m comfortable.”

Jihoon mutters softly,staring him directly into his eyes. Seongwoo couldn’t even hear himself think, as Jihoon inches closer and closer till their lips almost touched. Seongwoo quickly but gently pushed the hybrid away,a look of alarm on the hybrid face. Very endearing.

“Jihoon...not yet.” Seongwoo scolds Loy and the hybrid pulls away dipping his head with a small sniff. Great now he feels like shit. They stayed in an awkward silence for a bit before Jihoon quietly excused himself and dragged his feet to his room his ears flat his tail dragging against the floor. Seongwoo watched him-then groaned into his hands. He only known Jihoon for a DAY. Are Hybrids usually this affectionate?? Or did he get it from the TV?

_Shit._

Seongwoo pulled out his phone and pulled up the browser. His dumbass brought a hybrid but he has no fucking clue how to to take care of it. He clicks on a few search engines that start of with-

**_How to take Care of a Dog Hybrid for Dumbasses 101_ **

_You and your Hybrid with in hours maybe in a day will hold a special bond. The terms most Hybrids use to call the owner is by name or by the small term ”Daddy.” Or “Mommy.” Dog Hybrids can be very possessive just as they are affectionate._

_They have heats usually every month-you can suppress them by giving them a medicine called “Suppressants “ but even with heat Dog Hybrids do have the desire to ‘want’ their owner all hybrids do._

_Denying their Love will only hurt them in the end. So If you decide to adopt a hybrid make sure you're prepared for what's ahead!!_

**CLICK HERE TO READ MORE**

Seongwoo stares blankly at his phone.

He was nowhere near prepared for what's ahead.  
-

“Jihoon ah?” Seongwoo whispers as he pushes open the door,staring at the lump in the covers, “Jihoon ah?”

Jihoon Makes a small noise,peeking his head out from under the covers,his hair mess and his brown ears still pressed flat against his head.

“Are you mad at me? I promise I won’t do again just don’t send me back.” Jihoon begs,with a whine almost immediately as he obediently slips from under the covers. Seongwoo sighs,cupping the boy's flushed cheeks and kissing him gently on the forehead.

“I’m not mad-just let’s get to know each other before we getting into the kissing?”

Jihoon nods a bit disappointed but happy at the kiss he received from Seongwoo(even though he would have preferred on the lips) the older Mets go of the younger cheeks giving him a warm smile.

“Now let's go cook dinner!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update. Please enjoy.

The sun peeks through the blinds of the dark mess room,shining on Jihoon face as he huffs,wrapping his arms around Seongwoo engulfing his scent contently.

The older remained asleep,his mouth gaped open with a long line of drool hanging out.

Jihoon found it endearing-he found his owner as a whole adorable funny and nice looking.

Just a great Daddy in general-even though Seongwoo won’t allow him to kiss him on the lips. Jihoon smiles mischievously.

He never said anything about kissing in other places too. The younger plants a small kiss on the older male forehead,then a on his cheek. Jihoon sighs as he stares at his lips with a small pout.

He wanted to kiss them so bad-but Daddy would most likely yell at him and take him back to the shelter if he disobeyed him. Jihoon brown eyes travel to his neck,then back at his Daddy sleeping face.

The hybrid cautiously bit at the older neck sucking it softly leaving a nice small red mark on his owner skin.

Jihoon smiles. Daddy never said he couldn’t leave him a hickey either.

Seongwoo surprising remained asleep,and Jihoon just watch him contently. Seongwoo grunts after a while,shifting a bit before squinting up at Jihoon who had a wide smile on his face.

“Good morning Daddy. Did you sleep well?”

“Yea…” Seongwoo voice rough from sleep as he slowly sits up wrapping his arms around the younger waist. “Are you hungry baby?”

Jihoon nods.

“Alright let me go clean up.” Seongwoo lifts the hybrid up

-

Jihoon watches his owner turn over the pork cutlets his ears twitching at the sizzling sound it made as it touched the skillet.

The hybrid let’s out a low whine, urging for Seongwoo to hurry up and feed him.

“Be patience,I’m not even close to being done yet.”

Jihoon huffs angrily,

“I’m Hungry!”

“Patience.” Seongwoo warns,frowning,going over to the refrigerator,rubbing at his neck as if to sooth it. Jihoon eyes him and the mark he left him proudly,his eyes shining. Seongwoo has yet to notice it—

“I am being patient Daddy!!”

“Liar.” Seongwoo grumbles, a smile spreading across his lips as he finishes the side dishes as the pork cooks in the skillet,swatting away Jihoon grabby hands,with a stern look.

Jihoon huffs,crossing his arms as the older male sets the table. Seongwoo pinches the boy cheeks,before settling down in the chair next to him.

“Can we cuddle after we finish eating?” Jihoon looks up at Seongwoo expectantly,picking up his chopsticks and grabbing a few bean sprouts.

Seongwoo hums,as he travels his chopsticks over the sizzling hot plate picking up a large piece of pork and dropping it in a lettuce wrap.

“Hmm,maybe later I gotta finish clean the apartment--”

“I’ll help!!” Jihoon chirps his tail wagging rapidly against his chair. “I’m a great helper!”

“Aigoo you're so cute.” Seongwoo coos, “Okay you can help me.”

Jihoon smiles widens.

“If I do good job can I get a kisses?”

Seongwoo hums,

“I’ll think about it.”

Although Seongwoo wouldn’t mind littering the boy face with kisses at this moment.... Jihoon smile doesn’t drop from his face as he quickly finishes his food so he could get to cleaning.

“I’ll toss away the garbage and clean the dishes” Jihoon offers grabbing the garbage from the trash can and dragging out the door-

Seongwoo stares after him with a small fond smile before going to the bathroom to wipe it down before pausing in the mirror staring at the Now noticeable mark on his neck. A frown forming on his face as he expects it more closely. A hickey

_Ah. That naughty brat._

Seongwoo removes his hands from his neck a soft sigh.

So much as in taking things slow.

He lets out another sigh,louder this time. He wasn’t mad. He couldn’t bring himself to be mad.

-  
Jihoon wipes the sweat off his brow as he stares at the now sparkling and sweetly scented kitchen. with the cleaning products he used.

“Jihoon!! Come meet me in my room once your done!!”

Jihoon wags his tail happily as he quickly puts all the cleaning products neatly back where he retrieved them from. “I’ll be there in a minute Daddy!!” He scurries to There bedroom freezing when his eyes catches Seongwoo stern look.

“Daddy?”

“Baby, you were certainly busy this morning hm?” Seongwoo crossing his arms,unable to hide his smile. Goddamn it he so bad at this. Jihoon eyes widen as he hastily look away from Seongwoo,fiddling with his fingers as his eyes wander to the floor as his fluffy ears flatten against his forehead.

“I was just trying to kiss Daddy awake…”

“By giving me a Hickey?” Seongwoo questions,eyebrow raised as the hybrid lets out a huff.

“Daddy didn’t say I couldn’t kiss you anywhere..”

Seongwoo tuts him,going over to run his finger through the adorable boy’s hair. “Don’t be doing naughty things while I’m asleep Jihoonie.”

“I wasn’t!” Jihoon protest immediately his cheek flushing a bright red. Although he heard stories about owner and there hybrids having a further relationship than just owner and pet. “I was j-just-“

Seongwoo squeezes the younger checks,sighing. “Your adorable. Seriously the cutest thing.”

Jihoon remains flushed. Seongwoo just cooes at him,planting a small kiss on the younger lips.

Jihoon blinks as Seongwoo pulls away. “Didn’t you want to cuddle?”

Jihoon wags his tail rapidly and nods,Seongwoo lifts him up,bring him to bed and snuggles him.

Jihoon whining happily into the older male chest.

  
Seongwoo just stares at Jihoon sleeping face,pinching his cheeks softly and laughing when the younger bow swipes him away frown with his pink lips poked out.

 _Adorable_.

Seongwoo grabs the younger cheeks again,squeezing them as he cooes at Jihoon whine.“God, Your such a cutie.”

“Quiet.”

“So demanding is that anyway to show respect to your Hyung?”

“I’m 19...”

“You look younger than that-must be the dog genes…”

Jihoon slaps Seongwoo arm,mumble something he couldn’t make out before falling asleep again the older chest. Seongwoo stays there a while stroking his finger through the hybrids locks.

Reaching over slowly at the dresser with his free arm and grabbing his phone. He finds Daniel name and clicks on it.

 

 _Jihoonie_ _asleep. Want me to send a picture?_

_-6:45_

 

_Hyun me and Jaehwa r in the midle of somethin_

_-6:53_

 

_Why r u txting like that??_

_like there are so many spelling errors_

_Wait_

_Aw fuck ya’ll disgusting_

_-6:55_

 

_It no ttt my fautghh_

_-6:56_

 

_Omg Please stop txting me and finish having sex with ur boyfriend._

_-6:57_

 

Seongwoo shuts off his phone with a sigh,tossing it on the floor not caring if he cracks it or not. Stupid Daniel has no goddamn shame. If he was here I would armlock his ass and send him over the couch.

Seongwoo smiles,as he continues to stroke the hybrids hair.

He really could get use to this.


End file.
